


Birthday Sex

by WrittingSparxx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittingSparxx/pseuds/WrittingSparxx
Summary: Jack Morrison doesn't know how to celebrate birthdays, so he tries to make it up to you the best way he knows how.
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Birthday Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Just a birthday present for a friend.

You hadn't expected a lot for your birthday. Afterall, when you worked for Overwatch things like birthdays always got pushed to the side. There was always something more important that needed to be done or a mission that couldn't be put on hold for something as silly as a birthday. But, this was the first year that both you and Jack had gotten pretty much free. Somehow you weren't assigned to a mission and he didn't have to go to any press event or be in the field with other agents. So, you had expected that he would at least say something about your birthday. However, instead you were being treated to pretty much just another day at work. Jack had made breakfast like normal and then went straight to his office saying that he needed to finish some paperwork in order to be ready for a new mission that would be coming up in India to take down Vishkar. All day you thought about how he could have forgotten your birthday, especially since you had 'casually' reminded him yesterday that it was your birthday and you were looking forward to him spending it with you. By the time that dinner rolled around you were pretty grumpy that your own boyfriend hadn’t even said anything. And if he didn't say anything at dinner you were going to make sure that he never heard the end of it. 

When you got back to the shared room, you could already smell food being cooked, and wondered how Jack managed to actually get out of his office on time, let alone early enough to be cooking already. you smiled when you entered the room seeing Jack in the kitchen in a pair of jeans and one of your favorite t-shirts on him. It was tight enough to show off every muscle that drove you wild. He smiled when he saw you, putting a plate down on the table. "Happy birthday dear," he said simply. You sighed happily, going over to him and kissing him slowly. 

Jack's hand went to rest on your waist, pulling you close as you both kissed deeply. Even after all this time Jack still managed to take your breath away and surprise you with sweet gestures like this. "Thank you, Jack," you said softly, smiling brightly at him. As you sat down to eat, Jack moved his chair over next to you, leaning in and placing a few soft kisses to your shoulder. "I hope you're not too mad at me. I'm not used to being able to celebrate things like this with people and I don't want to make it too much of a big deal..." he said quietly. 

"Don't worry about it. You're definitely going to make it up to me after dinner," you teased with a smile. For most of dinner Jack sat next to you with his hand on your upper thigh, rubbing soft circles into the fabric of your pants. It was definitely difficult to focus on dinner and the conversation while you were trying not to think of all the things that you wanted to do to Jack then and there. 

When dinner finally came to an end you helped clean up the kitchen before turning to look at Jack. "So...about making it up to me?" you asked softly, moving to place your hand on his chest, the other teasing around the hem of his jeans. 

"What did you have in mind?" Jack asked, quirking an eyebrow at you and tilting his head to the side. By the looks on his face you knew exactly what he had in mind to make it up to you. 

"Well... I think that I have been a good girl... I want you to treat me like one," you offered, moving to place your hand on the front of his jeans, pressing firmly into . 

Jack let out a small gasp before he looked down at you, a smirk appearing on his face. You giggled a little if he was at him, seeing how quickly he was able to catch on. He leaned in to kiss you deeply, moving a hand to cup your ass, the other tangled into your hair. Even after all this time jack was still able to take your breath away as you pulled away panting, trying to catch our brit. Before you were able to catch your breath completely Jack was kissing you again, picking you up easily with his strength and carrying you into the bedroom. He threw you on the bed gently, causing you to laugh as you ass bounced a little. "You better be naked by the time I get over there," Jack said, his voice deep and serious. You loved it when he was commanding in the bedroom. It usually meant that you were about to get some of the pent out anger and frustration out with him. 

You quickly shed all of your clothes, laying there and watching Jack as he goot closer to the bed. You watched as he leaned down to kiss you deeply again, his hand supporting him near your hip, the other running along the inside of your thigh. You shuddered under the touch, already feeling yourself grow wet at the anticipation of what was to come. When Jack pulled away from the kiss, he placed a few soft kisses along your clavicle before moving down your body. He paused at your chest, sucking on one of your nipples at the same time that he ran a finger along your slit. at the feeling of both sensations you gaspe arching your back slightly into jJack's mouth. He pulled away, looking up at you with a mischievous glint in his heyes. He moved away from your chest, going to rest at the dn of the bed, his knees on the floor. Slowly he pulled you toward him, hooking your knees over his shoulders. 

You looked down at him, smiling slightly as he positioned himself near your thighs. He leaned in, trailing kisses up your inner thigh. As he got close to your pussy he would skip over your aching need before kissing down your other thigh, obviously trying to tease you. "Jack...' you whined softly, reaching down and putting your hand in his hair, trying to use his blond locks to direct him to where you needed him to be. Apparently Jack got the message that you didn't want to be teased as much asn leaned in, kissing right above your pussy before running his tongue along your slit. You moaned softly, arching up a little begging for more. Jack was happy to oblige, leaning in tand running his tongue along your slit again, stopping to suck on your clit. You gasped at the feeling, moaning out again as Jack added a finger to tease you. "Jack... that feels so good," you moaned softly, arching up against his tongue. 

Instead of giving you more, Jack pulled away, sitting back on his heels. You blushed a little, seeing that his face was a bit of a mess from how wet you were. Yo whined a little, pouting as he pulled away, almost tempting to keep going by yourself. Your fingers even trailed in wards, reaching your upper thigh before Jack reached over , grabbing your wrist and smirking a little. "Don't be so eager," he said with a smirk. 

"Jack, please, I'm begging you," you whined, squirming a little under his grip. Jack just chuckled in response, shaking his head. 

"Turn over for me babe?" he asked. 

Immediately you complied, smiling as Jack moved up against the bed, leaning over and kissing your back, along our shoulders. You sighed softly, only to gasp as you felt the tip of Jack's cock tease along your slight. You moaned deeply, pressing back, wanting this teasing to end already. You moaned as Jack pulled away, teasing you again. This time however, instead of running along your slit he gently pressed the tip into you before pulling away. You knew that Jack liked being in control, but this was too much for you. You were already aching and on edge from him just eating you out. Anymore of this teasing and you were sure that you would combust. "Please," you whispered, pressing back against him. 

Finally answering your pleads, Jack pressed into you, moving slowly as he did. He pressed forward until he was to the hilt before slowly pulling out again. You moaned loudly, loving the feel of Jack completely illing you. He was always so gentle with you at first, never wanting to hurt you. And because of his size you appreciated the slows starts in order to get used to him. As he pressed forward again you moaned out, calling his name. Jack hooked his arm under your hips, pulling you back toward him a little better, slowly starting to speed up his thrusts. As Jack picked up speed, you couldn't help but to gasp out every time. You tried to roll your hips against Jack's wanting to get that release that you had been chasing since he started teasing you Jack leaned over you, pressing his chest to your back, leaning in and pressing a few kisses to your shoulders again. "Jack, please, I'm so close," you whispered, rolling your hips against his again. 

"It's okay baby, come for me?" he asked softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to a spot on the back of your neck. You shuddered under his kiss, feeling your body finally release the knot in your stomach. YOu moaned out Jack's name as he bottomed out in you once more, rolling his hips against yours. Not being able to support yourself any longer , your arms gave out, causing you to fall onto the bed, laughing slightly as Jack toppled over on top of you. You smiled as he kissed your neck and shoulder again. Eventually you turned to look at him, catching his lips with your own. "I love you," you said softly 

"I love you too. Happy birthday, dear," Jack responded, smiling as he rolled off of you, wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you close. 


End file.
